La Carta
by 1Special-K
Summary: Una carta justo el día de la boda de Eowyn y Faramir cambiará todo para mal de muchos.


**Aviso importante.** Esto es un fanfic de ESDLA, lo que quiere decir que todo, la Tierra Media y sus habitantes le pertenecen a Tolkien.

 **1.**

Después de los gloriosos funerales del rey Theoden, se llevó a cabo la boda de Faramir, príncipe de Ithillien y senescal de Gondor, con Eowyn, la dama blanca de Rohan.

El compromiso de la pareja fue corto, tal vez demasiado y no faltaron las voces que se preguntaban por la prisa del matrimonio de dos personas que apenas hace un par de meses que se conocía.

Generalmente las bodas se realizaban un año después del compromiso, no antes. Para muchos de los nobles de Gondor y Rohan las cosas pasaban de forma extraña.

Eowyn no se había puesto a reflexionar en estos asuntos. Pues se sentía renacida por haber encontrado a Faramir en el momento indicado, justo cuando la desesperanza lo cubría todo, el joven senescal había logrado conquistar el corazón de la princesa guerrera.

Pero no todos estaban alegres por la feliz unión. Fue en el momento en que Eowyn salía del salón principal del castillo dorado, que alguien en medio de la multitud puso en la mano de la novia una carta.

Eowyn no pudo ver quién le había entregado la carta, pero intrigada rompió el sello de la casa de Eorl y leyó el texto cargado de veneno.

Hermosa dama Eowyn:

Es mi deber informarle que ha sido usted objeto de un gran engaño y que su boda fue planificada como parte de una estratagema. No es desconocido el afecto que sentía por el ahora rey de Gondor, Aragorn II, como tampoco que él no le correspondía. Pero sus acciones han provocado los celos de la reina Arwen, que no aceparía desposar a Aragorn pues, llegaron a los oídos de la reina que usted estuvo en el baluarte la noche en que Aragorn partió hacia el sendero de los muertos. Si bien es una tradición en Rohan, que las mujeres despidan a los guerreros, esto no fue bien visto por la reina, y tampoco ayudó que en contra de las órdenes del rey Theoden siguiera a los jinetes al campo de batalla, pues eso llevó a conclusiones sobre sus verdaderos motivos. Muchos creen que era por seguir a Aragorn y estar cerca de él, y una mujer no haría tal cosa a no ser que se le hubiese prometido algo a cambio.

Conociendo este problema, Aragorn le encomendó a su servidor, el senescal de Gondor tomar la responsabilidad de alejarle de cualquier habladuría. Pues el senescal estaba plenamente recuperado cuando le encontró en las casas de curación, y su estadía se debía únicamente al deber de la misión encomendada, que era la de quitar de en medio a una rival de la futura reina de Gondor. No se escatimaron recursos ni esfuerzos, y el joven senescal puso todo su empeño en hacer que su dolido corazón por el rechazo aceptara cualquier muestra de amabilidad e interés, algo sencillo de hacer con una persona con el corazón roto.

Ha sido presa fácil, como se dijo en la corte. Cuando se supo del compromiso, pero fue lo que la futura reina deseaba escuchar, y es por eso que hasta su hermano, Eomer accedió a la boda tan apresurada, porque fue un trato hecho con Aragorn.

Ahora que sabe la verdad, espero que ponga las cosas en su lugar.

Firma un amigo suyo.

Eowyn arrugó la hoja de papel con la mano. Sus ojos formaron lágrimas pero puso todo de sí para no echarse a llorar.

"Mi lady" dijo su haya, "es hora de alistar el ajuar para sus noche nupcial".

Casi como un autómata Eowyn siguió a las mujeres encargadas de alistarla para esa noche recibir a su flamante esposo. Unos últimos consejos sobre cómo "enfrentar" la primera vez de a doncella.

"Duele a un principio" dijo una de ellas.

"Sangrarás un poco, pero es la muestra de que eres una doncella" dijo otra.

"Sólo debes recostarte y el hombre hará todo el trabajo" continuó una tercera.

"No debe preocuparse, se nota que el príncipe es un hombre amable" dijo su haya como forma de consuelo al notar como la expresión en el rostro de Eowyn cambiaba.

"Déjenme sola" dijo Eowyn como una orden y las mujeres dejaron la habitación.

No supo cuanto tiempo después escuchó el sonido de muchos pasos. Como si varias personas se aproximaran apresuradamente. El sonido de varias voces que se hacían ininteligibles y finalmente alguien abrió la puerta y Faramir ingresó como si alguien le estuviera empujando dentro.

El príncipe trató de ganar compostura al ver a Eowyn sentada a un costado de la cama. Le sonrió con cariño y se acercó a ella.

"Espero no haberte hecho esperar, pero los hombres de mi antigua compañía de soldados me…" hizo una pausa pensando en las palabras "me secuestraron y no sé bien lo que pasó hasta que me trajeron a este lugar."

La expresión en Eowyn no cambió, seguía con la mirada pérdida.

"Amor mío ¿te sucede algo?"

Él sólo atinó a sentarse al lado de ella y le acarició su dorada cabellera.

"Si te preocupa lo de esta noche, no pienso obligarte a nada si no estás lista. Puedo esperar."

Por respuesta Eowyn se volvió y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente hasta que finalmente le habló "no me toques."

En la cabeza de Faramir se formaron una y mil ideas, pero todas concluían con que Eowyn no le amaba y ahora se arrepentía de su decisión.

Tal vez era muy apresurado saltar a esa conclusión, pero se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que dijera harían cambiar de opinión a Eowyn, así que decidió dejar la habitación para que su nueva esposa pueda pensar a solas.

Cuando abandonó la habitación Eowyn pensó que lo que decía la carta era verdad, pues en la actitud de su esposo de dejarla sola en su noche de bodas era señal de que él no la amaba y no se le ocurrió que Faramir en realidad no intentaría nunca forzarla a hacer cosas que ella no quería.

Al día siguiente Faramir despertó apesadumbrado, pensó que era el momento de hablar con Eowyn, que probablemente ya habría despejado sus dudas o al menos tendría ganas de contarle si se arrepentía de desposar al senescal.

Era temprano todavía, y luego de la fiesta poca gente se movía a esa hora en Meduseld. Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Eowyn, pero nadie respondió. Decidió abrir la puerta y no encontró a su esposa ahí. La llamó, pero nadie respondía.

Eomer que también se había levantado temprano y asaltado por un mal sueño. Se sorprendió al ver al esposo de su hermana golpeando la puerta y luego preguntando por ella. Ingresó a la habitación y se sorprendió al encontrar solamente al gondoriano.

"¿Dónde está Eowyn?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"No lo sé" respondió Faramir que se veía tan confundido como el rey de Rohan, "ayer estaba llorando y tuve que dejarla sola"

"Has debido hacerle algo. Eso no te lo perdonaré jamás". Eomer tomó a Faramir de la chaqueta.

El escándalo hizo que Aragorn les escuchará y fuera directamente al lugar del conflicto.

"Eomer tranquilízate" le dijo el rey de Gondor colocando su mano sobre el hombro del nuevo rey.

Faramir explicó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, muy a pesar de lo que pensarían los hombres de Rohan respecto a su hombría al no acostarse con su esposa la primera noche.

Aragorn pareció el único que comprendía los motivos de su senescal.

"Solamente puede ser que ella no me ama y ahora se arrepiente de su decisión" dijo con tristeza.

Eomer no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, pues ya conocía de antemano de los sentimientos de Eowyn por Aragorn.

Los hombres guardaron silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Faramir se decidió a hablar, "tenemos que encontrarla, sea que se ha arrepentido de casarse conmigo, yo debo liberarla de este indeseado compromiso que la ata a mí".

Mientras subiendo por el sinuoso camino hacia el baluarte, Eowyn iba con la misma tristeza de la noche anterior. Debido a los funerales y a la coronación del nuevo rey, el lugar estaba casi vacío pues todos los habitantes habían ido a Edoras.

Llegó a la fortaleza y una vez dentro encontró que el lugar no estaba vació como había imaginado.

"Mi dama Eowyn" escuchó una voz familiar, "supuse que vendría aquí buscando refugio" Lengua de Serpiente salió de las sombras.


End file.
